Loki's Lullaby
by lokilover24
Summary: Pre-Thor: Frigga meets Loki for the first time when Odin comes back from the great war on Jotenheim. This story is about her first impression of Loki and how her love for him develops after first laying eyes on him. This story will explore the relationship of mother and son more in the next few chapters; It needs to be written since we didn't get to see much of them in the movies.


**LOKI'S LULLABY**

**Hey guys! So this is a story I wrote between Frigga and baby Loki. It's supposed to be the first time she meets him when Odin brings him back from the wars, and how she reacts to him.**

**This was inspired when I was listening to Orla Fallon, one of my favorite Celtic singers, and I heard a song called "Winter, Fire, and Snow." Well, needless to say, I fell in absolute love with this beautiful piece. The more I listened to it, the more I thought "this kind of sounds like a lullaby I could hear Frigga singing to a baby Loki!" So of course, my mind went crazy and I had to write it! I'm thinking of writing one or two other chapters of this, because I see a pattern in my head. Anyway, here's the link to the song: watch?v=5ehRXCzoGRw **

**Please LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ THE STORY! It will make much more sense, and will make the story so much more sweet and adorable as well :)**

**This story contains a LOT of fluff and feels in it, so read at your own risk ;)**

**Okay, so I wanted my turn to get on my soapbox for a bit concerning Frigga and Loki's relationship, as I have read a lot of blogs with some pretty interesting and valid differences of opinion about them. So here are my two cents: I believe that Frigga's love for Loki was the most unconditional of the whole family. I still believe that Thor and Odin loved Loki as well and never stopped, despite all the pain they caused him and the destruction he caused as well.** **But it's pretty obvious that there was something special between Frigga and Loki, and I wanted to convey the start of that relationship in this story.**

**Families can do stupid things; there is a saying that goes "We hurt those we love the most," and it's extremely true. I'm not excusing Odin, Thor, or any of them for their treatment of Loki; however, despite all that happened, I still see that they love and care for Loki. Their problem is a lack of humility; if all of them were willing to apologize and take some responsibility for the times they hurt him, I think it would break Loki's cold exterior which was built up from his pain, and eventually, he would also apologize for the choices he made in his hurt and rage. **

**My parents have always told me that humility is one of the main traits that keeps a relationship of any kind healthy, whole, and safe from destruction. I know this to be true, and it has been a personal encouragement to me in tough times; it also makes my heart hurt and ache for those who have unhappy and/or bitter relationships with their families, because even if we have to fight with our loved ones, it should never be something that turns into a lifelong grudge or never-ending burden of hurt and guilt. Forgiveness is the remedy for that my darlings; I speak from both experience and observation.**

**While I would love to see Odin humble himself more then any of them, I think the entire family is in need of some serious intervention lol. But I still refuse to believe that any of them had run out of love for Loki, because there was still a history there. At one point, he had been sweet, innocent, and happy and loved them too.**

**Loki is angry and in pain, and "hurting people, hurt people." Yes, this goes for both the bully and the victim. There's always a root to one's actions; the important thing is what choices that person decides to make next. It will either benefit them in the long run, or give them over to hatred, bitterness, grudges, and increase their pain as a result. It's for this reason, that compassion is a beautiful form of mercy and kindness. In my mind, I see Frigga as this compassionate source; and as for Loki, despite all the pain he has had to endure, I still hear him saying "Never doubt that I love you," in the confines of his mind concerning his family.**

**Okay I'm done :) Please know that none of this was meant as a condemnatory, demeaning, or preachy post to the other ones that have been written, as I have respect for their views as well. But I think this is a good food for thought, and if others are going to share their opinions, then I would like my chance as well. So thank you for indulging in my words my dears. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will not be tolerated and will simply go ignored.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Loki or Frigga, nor do I own the marvel universe from which this story is shipped. **

**Enjoy the story!**

The news of Odin's return from the protracted war on Jötunheim, brought the queen scuttling through the golden halls as gracefully as she could.

Frigga had spent many a weary night, wetting her pillow with tears and worrying over her husband's absence and well-being as he fought against Laufey and the fierce frost giants.

This being the first war Odin had fought after being married to his beloved, it was rather difficult for Queen Frigga to handle the royal duties while her husband was away. True, she had been prepped on how to take care of the kingdom should an emergency ever arise, but she was still a very young lady, who had much to learn about being the companion to a king. Being a mother had already filled her with a considerable amount of wisdom, even though it had only been two years since her son was born.

Thor, her sweet little prince, had been her only ray of sunshine during those past couple of months of darkness and fear. His fair smile, doting affections, and sweet demeanor kept her from descending into depression or insanity. Oh yes…Frigga would always be grateful to Odin for giving her a son before the madness descended over Asgard.

_By the Norn, I do hope he was able to make peace with Laufey before departing. I do not believe I could bear it if he were gone a second time, leaving me here to watch our people suffer the horrors and desecration of war!_ She mused to herself, her breaths becoming heavier as she neared the healing rooms.

Frigga threw the large doors open and strode in, immediately seeing Odin being tended to by the medics on a table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, my love!" She gasped with relief, tears stinging her eyes as she rushed forward and wilted into his embrace, overjoyed to see that her beloved husband was alive.

"My dear queen." Odin replied happily, returning the lavish affections with his own, and wiping the tears from his wife's cheeks. Frigga had closed her eyes in the midst of the overwhelming, emotional moment, but immediately covered her mouth in horror upon reopening them and seeing that her husband's right eye was now gone, replaced with what one could describe as a bloody crater.

"Oh, my lord…" She whispered aggrieved, while caressing the areas around his injured eye. "It is alright, my love." Odin reassured with a soft smile, while taking hold of her hand and trying to soothe her despair at his loss. "It could have been so much worse."

Frigga nodded her head gravely, awed by her husband's bravery. Before she could fuss over him any further, a small cry from the corner of the room immediately stole her attention.

She was confused at the sound, as Thor was already in bed…well, even if he wasn't…she did not know of any other younglings that resided in the palace who were younger than her firstborn.

The queen quickly stood up, and made her way over to the little bed which held a mewling, struggling little figure. Frigga's eyes widened as she took in the sight of pale little baby boy; his face was scrunched up in discomfort, his lips quivering as he flailed against the loose blankets which surrounded him.

Immediately, the queen's heart melted at the child's innocent, weakened state, and maternal instincts swelled within her breast as her arms reached under his soft skin and picked up the whimpering babe. "Shhhhh…" She soothed gently while cradling him to her chest.

Frigga wanted to ask Odin where the babe had come from, but she knew he would answer her question before she even stated it. "I found him in the temple of Jötunheim, Frigga. He was…abandoned…left to die…Laufey's son."

The queen looked up and gasped quietly at her husband's words. "Laufey's son?" She repeated, her shock momentarily eclipsing her wonder at the beautiful infant. Only for a moment though…her eyes found the bundle in her arms again, as the baby's soft cries diminished into little hiccups and coos of relief at the queen's gentle touch.

Frigga's eye filled with even more compassion as the baby gazed up at her with curiosity, his green orbs penetrating her with absolute dependence and contentment. The corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile, not caring that this sweet little creature was the seed of a frost giant…not caring that he was different. Frigga knew as soon as she first laid eyes upon him, as soon as she picked up that tiny being in her arms, and even now as she learned about his true parentage…she knew she was destined to love him.

"My love…he has no home." Odin's voice cut through her thoughts as she pressed a motherly kiss against the youngling's forehead.

"He does now…" Frigga stated with finality, not even looking at her husband as she bounced the now gurgling babe in her arms.

Odin smiled knowingly at his wife's words, refusing to argue with her, as he was hoping for that exact reaction.

"Will not Thor be so pleased to know he has a new little brother, as of this night?" Frigga asked while smiling up at her husband, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes at this thought.

Odin nodded while grinning in return. "Indeed he will, my queen. Another son to call my own…a king could never ask for a better blessing. Two sons…my sons…"

"OUR sons." Frigga corrected him, eliciting a chuckle from the injured demigod as she approached his side again. Odin took the little baby from his wife's arms, and placed a kiss of his own on his new son's flushed cheeks.

"My queen, would you mind taking our son back to our chambers? You both must be exhausted; I shall be there presently, as soon as my wounds are tended to here."

Frigga nodded obediently before taking the child in her arms again, and quietly exiting the room.

As she glided across the marble floors, never once did her eyes leave the precious treasure she held before her. He was just so distracting!

The queen's feet had memorized every nook and cranny of the palace, leaving her confident of the direction in which she was headed without needing to actually see her surroundings. _He is so beautiful…so fragile…look at how beautiful his emerald eyes are! Who in their right mind could abandon such a beautiful, innocent little lamb like this?! _Frigga's eyes welled with more emotion at the thought of this child being left alone in a cold, harsh atmosphere to die.

"My poor little sweetling…" She purred to the baby, as he continued to gaze up at her, capturing one of her long, golden tresses in his little fist. The queen giggled lightly at the intrigued expression on that little face, as he tugged on her hair repeatedly, curious about its soft surface.

"No one will ever dare harm you, my little one…never again. Not while I am here…" Frigga assured him, while tightening her embrace around his fragile frame and cradling him against her cheeks.

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before both mother and son found themselves inside the royal chambers. Frigga saw that the palace maidens had already set up a little nest for the baby to sleep in, right next to their bed…and it had been placed on Odin's side.

The regal woman bit her lip while shaking her head with disapproval. "Oh no, that is definitely not happening! Thor was by him all throughout infant-hood, it is my turn now. Odin can go to Helheim!" Frigga stated dramatically to herself, as she went over and grabbed onto the bassinet, dragging it unceremoniously over to her side of the bed where it would stay.

"There now. You shall stay near me, my little prince. You are mine now, yes you are." She murmured decidedly, while nuzzling the baby with her soft skin, causing him to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"That is right my son," Frigga praised with a glowing smile as she picked up an extra blanket in which to cover the baby, shielding him from the cold night air. They walked out on onto the large balcony, which opened into the cloudy darkness.

"May your days be filled with light and laughter, love and favor, and may you never stray far from your home, my little darling."

The moonlight shined down upon the queen and the new prince, as they made their way across the smooth surface. Frigga shifted the child so that her arm provided a little chair for him, propping him up so that he could see all of Asgard.

"Do you see, my little one?" She crooned, her lips brushing across the babe's soft head; "This is your home now…your kingdom to share with your family." The baby immediately babbled excitedly in response, almost as if he understood her words. The queen threw back her head and filled the eventide with her endearing laugh, charmed at the infant's adorable response. "Oh my clever son…" She began again, the remnants of her mirth lingering on her lips as she held him up to the sky, "the calling on your life will be one of greatness, I just know it. And we will always be here to help you follow the path which takes you to wisdom, contentment, and true happiness."

The little boy stretched out his hand towards the moon, which was constantly hiding and reappearing due to the indecisive clouds, almost as if he were trying to touch it. He smiled in wonderment of the new height, relishing in the broad sphere's celestial light, which graced his features in such a way that made him look even more angelic, if that were possible.

A little speck of snow descended upon the tiny hand which reached for to the sky, causing a delighted coo to escape the infant's lips as he studied his hand.

Frigga gently brought the happy baby back into her arms protectively, grinning as she watched his little hand squeeze shut over the snowflake.

"That is snow, dear heart. It coats our world under a blanket of pure white frost. Do you like it?"

The child waved his arms wildly, a little frown on his face as he wondered where the snowflake disappeared to. "I'll take that as a yes." Frigga chuckled softly at his reaction; his flailing gesture almost came across as if he were saying _"This snow, I like it! ANOTHER!"_

The queen looked up as more flurries began to fall lightly from the sky. "Do not fret my little one, look! Here comes some more." The baby looked up as more of the frozen drops landed on his head, causing him to blink adorably as a few specks landed on his nose.

Frigga tittered at her son's entranced state, as she traced languid steps into the cold ground which transformed into a slow, circular dance. "The cold does not bother you, does it my darling?" The infant giggled as she lightly tickled under his chin.

"Now then, what shall I call you? Something very unique, I think? As you were found in a rather unprecedented situation." The queen hummed to herself as she rested her chin on top of the child's head, hoping that her movement would help her mind speed up with inspiration.

"Hmmm…perhaps a name that does not exist…one that is new. Yes, I like that…a name that will become an entirely new definition based on your life, my son." Frigga smiled at the clever notion, her excitement granting her mind access to the more creative side of her brain. "I know just the name!" She stated at last while turning the child to face her again; "You will be called, Loki. Ah yes…my lovely little Loki. One day, the realms will know your name, and you will be loved and adored by all. Your name will define all that is intelligent, wise, and good."

Frigga spoke this over her son as if it were a blessing, her heart swelling continuously at the pride she was already feeling for Loki, even though they had just met.

Loki's eyes started to droop and he began to fuss as his mother finished speaking sweet nothings over him. "Shhh…hush now." Frigga hushed soothingly while wrapping the blanket a little bit tighter around him.

"Sleep, my little lamb. Mother shall be right here, holding you in her arms and close to her heart."

Loki began to settle down at her velvet voice, yawning as his eyes fluttered closed. Frigga walked over to a rocking chair that was still outside, and sat upon it, swaying back and forth as she began to sing a beautiful lullaby to her son; one that her own mother sang to her as a baby:

_"In winter fire is beautiful_

_Beautiful like a song_

_In winter snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_And you, little son come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_The day gets dark uneasily_

_Darker and darker still_

_And you are gone to Carnevale_

_And I feel the winter chill_

_But you, little son come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_In winter fire is beautiful_

_Beautiful like a song_

_In winter snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_All of the winter long."_

As the song floated away with the whispering north winds, Frigga looked down to see Loki fast asleep in her arms, his hand resting lightly against her chest.

"My little baby boy…" She breathed lovingly while planting a kiss upon him for what must have been the millionth time. "My son…"


End file.
